Love is Blind
by HowlerMoony1812
Summary: (UNDETERMINED) THREESHOT: She held up the bag. "Ice cream?" She asked (KBOW)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JKR, NOT ME**

The younger, the more naive me would have went on and on about how everyone had a special someone. The older, less stupid present me would tell you about how pointless love was.

Because love IS pointless. Love is pointless, because nobody will ever love you enough to stay. At least, in my case.

Miranda. My world, my love. She didn't leave anything behind, just a note that said ' _I'm sorry for leaving you like this, Oliver, but I can't love you when I'm in love with someone else. I hope you'll find your future someone one day. -Mir'_

Cue the Crap-she-broke-up-with-me-I-am-gonna-get-myself-drunk-AF-then-wake-up-to-a-shitty-hangover cliche

God, even _The Twins_ stopped making jokes at why Mir broke up with me and started trying to _comfort_ me. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THOSE LITTLE SHITBAGS WHO I AM SURPRISINGLY STILL FRIENDS WITH?!

I am one pathetic Scotsman. Damn.

I heard the doorbell ring. I snapped out of my depressed state and opened up the door.

There stood Katie Bell, clad in muddy maroon Quidditch Gear, undoubtedly back from a Quidditch practice with the Stonewall Stormers.

"You're still being a depressed little girl?" She asked exasperatedly

I didn't answer but instead gave her a sort of melancholy stare.

She pinched her nose bridge and leaned against the doorframe

"Be back in about," she checked her watch, "five minutes. Stay put, eh?"

She apparated to God knows where.

True to her word, she came back in five minutes with a brown paper back in her hands.

She held up the bag

"Ice cream?" She asked

I opened my door wider and she stepped in, dripping mud and rain all over my threshold. She kicked off her boots and discarded her arm gear and dumped them in a squishy pile on my dinner table.

She plopped herself on the couch and motioned for me to follow suit. I sat down next to her and she handed me a tub of vanilla ice cream. My favourite.

We basically binged watch episodes of that muggle show 'Daredevil' until Katie said she had to leave and go back home or else her boyfriend would worry himself sick.

While she was pulling on her boots and gear, I asked her if she was going to bring more ice cream over tomorrow. She told me not to push my luck.

And she disappeared with a loud crack.

 **A/N: BTW THE STONEWALL STORMERS ARE AN ACTUAL CANON QUIDDITCH TEAM FROM THE HP UNIVERSE. THEY PLAY FOR CANADA (yay!). THIS IS PROBABLY GONNA BE A THREE SHOT. LOOK OUT FOR AN UPDATE. OH, AND SHOULD I KEEP THE THEME AS FRIENDSHIP OR SHOULD I TURN THIS STORY INTO A ROMANCE ONE? PM ME UR SUGGESTIONS… OR TELL ME EM IN UR REVIEW (makes a hopeful face because fuq u I really want a review. I put time into this and all I want in return is a bloody review and I'm rambling now so I'll shut up now… Sorry if I sounded rude) I ALSO HAVE A INSTAGRAM WHERE I MIGHT POST RANDOM SHIT ABOUT MY STORIES ON. FOLLOW ME. MY USERNAME IS THE SAME AS MY FANFICTION ONE.**

 **-RKB**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SUMMER IS HERE. SINCE I DON'T LEAVE FOR CANADA UNTIL A WEEK, I GUESS I'LL UPDATE THIS. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! THEY'RE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.**

I got another owl from Puddlemere today, demanding me to go to practice. I threw it away. Damn, when did THE Oliver Wood start avoiding _QUIDDITCH PRACTICE_.

I'm currently staring at my ceiling while lying on my bed. Some part of my subconscious was screaming at the empty white ceiling to tell me why Mir broke up with me.

I was still wearing the clothes that I had put on three days ago and I haven't taken a shower in almost a week.

The door to my room was opened rather forcefully.

"Wood. Get up."

"Go away Katie" I said covering my face with a pillow

Katie is probably pinching her nose bridge right now.

Muffled footsteps made her way towards my bed. She pulled the pillow away from my face and stared me down.

"Go take a shower. You smell like rancid garbage."

I grabbed the pillow from her hands and recovered my face with it.

Katie sighed

She whipped out her wand

" _Levicorpus_ "

I felt some unseen force pick me up by my ankle

"BELL!" I shouted "PUT ME DOWN!"

"No can do, dear bestie of mine. Now stay still. With her wand pointed at me, she levitated me to my walk-in closet. She pulled out my jeans and my green t shirt. Wait, OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT SHE'S REACHING FOR MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER OH FUCK WAIT WHAT IF SHE SEES THE PAIR DECORATED WITH SNITCHES-damnit. She's laughing at my snitch covered boxers.

She took those then levitated me to my bathroom and turned on the bathtub tap. She then dumped me into the tub and threw the clothes she picked out onto the tiled floor.

"Scrub yourself" she ordered

Then she slammed the bathroom door shut.

I came out half an hour later dressed in clean clothes.

Katie shut the book she was reading and looked up at me

"We're gonna go give The Twins a visit." She said

"KATESIES!" said George Weasley

"Salute George" Katie replied, laughing a bit

"AND LOOK! OLLIE-KINS ACTUALLY LEFT HIS HOUSE!" came Fred Weasley

"Sod off" I said with a hint of a smile

Katie had taken me to The Twins' joke shop which I, surprisingly, have never been to.

"What's this?" asked Katie, picking up a red leather ball

"It's a Quaffle, duh Katie" I replied sullenly

"No, I mean, this is a joke shop right? And why would you guys," she looked at the twins, "suddenly sell quaffles at your shop? I would imagine the thing will–"

The ball exploded in Katie's hands

"Blow up" she finished.

I let out a laugh

Katie glared at me

Katie dropped the leather remnants into Fred's hands

"I gotta go find Jay" she says (A/N: I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, JAY IS KATIE'S BOYFRIEND) "We were supposed to meet at Fortescue's. Meet you lads in the cauldron in two hours?"

"Sure" The Twins and I say in unision

"Oh, and invite the girls!" Katie added as she left the shop

(two hours later)

Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, and I were waiting for Katie to come and join us at The Leaky Cauldron.

We heard a small tinkle of a bell, signalling that a new customer had come in

"Hey!" said a grinning Katie

"Hey" the rest of us said in unision

She sat down in between the girls

"So… Katie," said Fred, "why're you so happy lass?"

"No reason…" she said, sighing dreamily

The Twins and I looked at each other then back at Katie. This went on for a couple of minutes.

"Okay," said Katie, "you really want to know?"

The girls, The Twins, and I all nodded our heads

"Jay proposed."

Other than other diners loud conversations and the occasional clink of glasses, there was complete silence

Then Angelina and Alicia squealed hugging Katie tightly congratulating her

Us guys soon started congratulating her as well

Katie then told The Twins and I that Jay asked us to be his groomsmenFor a moment, I was so happy for Katie that I forgot all about Mir

The Twins ordered more drinks to, as they put it, "celebrate the moment when their ickle Katie-watie finally got hitched to a decent looking lad"

When I got home, I suddenly wondered about something rather stupid

Something really _really_ stupid

Something probably from the result of drinking too much alcohol

Are Katie and Jay gonna make the groomsmen wear pink?

 **A/N: YEAH SO, I'M PROBABLY KEEPING IT FRIENDSHIP… REVIEW?**

 **-RKB**


End file.
